Let's play a game
by banana-ice-cream-chan
Summary: The PPGZ are stuck with the RRBZ. The boys decided to play a game with the girls, and the girls accepted it. Both teams are confident that it will take a hundred years to fall for each other. But do they need to wait for a hundred years or they would learn to love every part of each other.R&R counter part X counter part*Changed summary and title
1. Chapter 1: Partners

**Me: Konnichiwa minna-san~! So this is my second fanfiction ^^ please do R &R, favorite and follow the story and the author**

 **Miyako: Ahhhh Ice-chan! Welcome to the club~**

 **Momoko: Yeah yeah!**

 **Kaoru: Quit your blabbering**

 **Me: Ohoho, what a warm welcome Kaoru-san**

 **Kaoru: yeah yeah go on with the pairings**

 **Me: a-ano... e-eto... ~_~... (sweat drops)**

 **Kaoru,Miyako,Momoko: DON'T TELL ME YOU PAIRED ME UP WITH THAT IDIOT!?**

 **Butch,Boomer,Brick: Ehhh? What's wrong with that?**

 **Me: Ahahaaha (Nervous laugh) Please do read before world war 3 starts**

* * *

Momoko's POV

Another boring day here in school, I want to eat cake T.T To bad homeroom just started ~.~

"Ohayo minna-san! (Good morning everyone) Today we are having 3 new students, please come in" Ms Keane said ( **A/N: Guys please don't mind that I am not putting any period in Ms Keane since FF deletes it thinking that It's another website ^^ Thank you for your kind consideration** )

Three boys came in. The first guy who has an orange hair, his cap was worn backwards and he has red eyes, well he looks like a playboy. The second guy has blonde hair, has blue eyes, he looks like a happy-go-lucky guy yet something's fishy about this, womanizer? The last guy has grayish hair like Kaoru's, dark green eyes, he looks so serious and... perverted o.o... WAIT WAIT WAIT! It is not nice to judge people by their looks ~.~ Although, they certainly look familiar

"My name is Brick Takashi," the orange haired guy said

"Hi everyone! My name is Boomer Dai," The blonde haired guy said.. happy-go-lucky indeed

"Butch Yuu" and the gray haired guy said..

"Class please be nice to them now let's see where you three should sit.. Ah, Brick, please sit beside Momoko, Boomer, sit beside Miyako and Butch sit beside Kaoru.. They will be your partners (^^.) Girls, please be nice to them." Ms Keane said then started her lesson. Brick,Boomer,Butch... familiar... OH MY GOD! IT'S THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS! Puh-lease, don't tell they're back to bother Tokyo City again.

Brick sat down and smirked at me. "The mighty Blossom is here," this guy really is getting on my nerves.

"Ah! And the acting all mighty Brick is here! How nice!" I said sarcastically

"Tsk. Why am I partnered to an annoying girl?"

"If you don't want, then say so. You're new here so would've probably consider your suggestion. It's not like I want you to be my partner anyways."

"Ah there's no switching partners anymore ^^ so make yourselves comfortable," okay just great. WHY AM I STUCK WITH HIM FOR THE WHOLE SEMESTER? COULD THIS DAY GET ANY BETTER?

* * *

Miyako's POV

Ms Keane, remember this day. WHY WOULD YOU PAIR ME UP WITH THE GUY WHO THREW EARWAX AT ME AND FLIPPED MY SKIRT?

"Oi, Bubbles I mean Miyako. Does this mean that we're going to be together a lot?" The guy who threw earwax and flipped my skirt said

"Even if it's against my will, yes, I am completely stuck with you," Trying to be sarcastic

The bell rang, meaning it's lunch time, Hooray! -_-

"Should I tour you later? Or you're fine by yourself?" PLEASE SAY YOU'RE FINE!

"I'm fine," YES! "with you touring me," NO! ;-; Why? ;-;

"Okay then," I said then started to eat my lunch

COULD THIS DAY GET ANY BETTER?

* * *

Kaoru's POV

First, I lost my favorite jacket, second I'm buying lunch and now I'm stuck with the guy I least wanted to be with?

"For a tomboy like you, you sure have a nice body," The guy beside me said. Pervert.

"Should I take that as a compliment? or an insult?" I said sarcastically

"Take it as a compliment, but you sure look good on a skirt, why won't you wear one?"

"Skirt is the least thing I wanted to wear, and why should I? For you to flip it again? You sure know a lot of things pervert"

I stood up and started to walk away.

"Hey Butterbutt! What's your three sizes?"

"None of your business," I MEAN WHO WOULD'VE ASK A GIRL'S THREE SIZES? perverts.. yeah perverts

"Hey Butterbutt! What's your cu-"

"SHUT UP WILL YOU! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR PERVERTED QUESTIONS," I stormed off

COULD THIS DAY GET ANY BETTER?

* * *

 **Me: Review ^^**

 **Brick: Come on Momoko, you should be glad that you're paired up with me ^^**

 **Momoko: I RATHER DIE!**

 **Me: Ahh they're still at it ^^" (sweatdrops)**

 **Kaoru: AND AGAIN WHY WOULD YOU PAIR US UP WITH THOSE GUYS?**

 **Me: Eeek! Who would you want to end up with? ~.~**

 **Momoko: NATSUKI! ^.^**

 **Miyako: Taka-chan ^.^**

 **Kaoru: I rather be single ~.~**

 **Butch: It's not a bad thing to be paired with us right Ice-chan?**

 **Boomer: Yes, it is not a bad thing to be paired with us right Ice-chan?**

 **Me:... BYEEEE!**


	2. Chapter 2: RowdyRuff Boys Z!

**Me: Ohohohoho! I have updated it a bit soon ^^**

 **Kaoru: Yeah, well stupidity really is a virtue**

 **Me: and your point is?**

 **Butch: Stupidity is a virtue, and that is Ice-chan's virtue**

 **Kaoru: I agree**

 **Me: O_O T_T Brick, Boomer, Momoko, Miyako! Kaoru and Butch are bullying me T_T**

 **Brick: Well I really agree that Ice-chan's virtue is stupidity**

 **Momoko: So am I**

 **Boomer: Me too**

 **Miyako: I second the motion.**

 **Me: )X You couples are joining forces**

 **Kaoru, Momoko, Miyako, Butch, Brick and Boomer: COUPLE!?**

 **Me: Huh? Couple did I say Couple? I said Awful! T.T'**

 **Kaoru and Butch: Stupidty is a virtue**

 **Me:YAMETE! T^T Can somebody do the disclaimer?**

 **Momoko: Ice-chan doesn't own PPGZ or RRBZ, only the plot ^^**

* * *

Butch's POV

School would've be boring if the PPGZ are not here, but we three are lucky ^o^ because, Brick's already in the varsity team of basketball, Boomer's on baseball and I'm on soccer. Momoko and Miyako are in the cheering squad while Kaoru, on the other hand is the team captain of this soccer team

"Okay minna-san, it's time to open our dorms. The dorm partners this time are girl-boy, we trust each student to not do the THING. Our rooms will be on draw lots," Ms Keane explained and it made me excited

I picked room 1031. I sure hope that Kaoru's my dormmate, she is different from the other girls, she doesn't fall easily, and it caught my attention *smirks*

"Momoko! What room number did you get? I got 1031," Miyako said.. so she's my room partner eh? Boo, I don't want girly girl

"I got 1001, yours Kaoru?" Momoko asked

"1024"

1024? HEEEEY THAT'S ICE-CHAN'S BIRTHDAY! ( **You didn't have to mention me ._. GEEZ! I'LL FIND A WAY FOR YOU AND KAORU TO BE ROOMMATES!** )

"Ey bros, lets exchange," Brick said so I got Brick's paper, Boomer has my paper and Brick has Boomer's paper. Luckyyy ^o^

"Girls, please stand up and go here at the front, once the girls said they're room numbers, the boy who has the same number will go to them. STRICTLY NO EXCHANGING OF ROOMS," Ms Keane said. To bad we already exchanged :P

 _"Waaah! I wish one of the new boys were my roommate,"_

 _"Yeaaaah It would be a miracle"_

"Ohohohoho! Certainly I am destined to be roommates with those 3 boys," a girl with star eyes, crazy hair said

"Shut up already Himeko, you sure are annoying" Kaoru said

"Excuse me Matsubara? I didn't quite hear it" that Himeko said

"I said, shut up already Himeko, you sure are annoying.. let me add being deaf,"

"Okay calm down girls why don't we get started?" Ms Keane said nervously

Minutes came by and

"Room 1001," Brick stood up and went to Momoko which Momoko already put on her disgusted face

"Room 1031," Boomer stood up and went to Miyako and Miyako gave a disappointed face

"Room 1024," I stood up and went to Kaoru which Kaoru has an annoyed/disgusted/ 'why you' face

"So it's settled then, they will be your partners/buddies/roommate for the whole school year," Ms Keane said

 _"So much for Himeko dreaming of"_

 _"Agreed"_

 _"Atleast Momoko,Miyako and Kaoru are better than Himeko,"_

 _"Haha! Poor Himeko, "the most popular student in the school,""_

* * *

Momoko's POV

I am so annoyed. It's better to be with them in the school campus for a whole semester rather than being roommates with them for a whole year! WHO'S DUMB IDEA IS THIS!? And Japan trip will be next month ~.~

"Mo-mo-ko-san," this Brick wouldn't just stop bothering me

"What-do-you-need-i-di-ot?" I said mimicking his tone

"No-thing"

"k."

* * *

Brick's POV

"Tomorrow will be a fun day boys! Tomorrow," I said

"But it's boring just to bother them! We need to set a goal ~.~" Boomer said

"What if we toy them! Make them fall then break their hearts! It would be a fun game right? We have the whole year you know? Plus, they're not the girls who falls easily for boys who's good-looking, popular or something," Butch said

"That sounds fun, we start tomorrow, tomorrow we'll be sharing the same room with them, it is not impossible for them to fall for us," I said

"But we shouldn't fall for them you know? It'll be hard to accomplish this game," Boomer reasoned

"No falling for them!" We all agreed

* * *

 **Me: Phew! ~.~**

 **Momoko: AND WHO'S DUMB IDEA WAS THAT!?  
**

 **Me: EEK! (Hides)**

 **Boomer: Ohoho! Please review, also favorite and follow the story and the most beautiful author**

 **Me:Aww thankyou Boomer! ^^**

 **Momoko: THERE YOU ARE! I WILL EAT YOU SINCE YOU ARE A BANANA-ICE-CREAM!**

 **Me:(Hides)**

 **Kaoru: See you soon ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: Games

**Me: Hi! I just finished my first fanfic! ^o^**

 **Miyako: Congratulations Ice-chan**

 **Me: Thank you! ^^ Oh! I forgot to mention, I just thought of a new fanfic for PPGZ! Should I finish this first? Or should I publish it while updating this?**

 **Kaoru: Don't publish it if it's counter part X counter part**

 **Momoko: YES! NEVER PUBLISH IT!**

 **Me: Please do the disclaimer!**

 **PPGZ: SHE AVOIDED THE QUESTION! O.O**

 **RRBZ: Ice-chan doesn't own PPGZ or RRBZ! Only the plot!**

* * *

Butch's POV

First day of being roommates with this Butterbutt,

"Hey butterbutt," I called out

"I have name," she hissed

"Fine Kaoru, call your friends we are meeting in the soccer field," I said then called Brick and Boomer as well

( **A/N: I forgot to tell you, they are not brothers here ^^, it's exciting ya know?** )

~Soccer field~

"Spill it out Butch,"

"Geez temper Kaoru, all we wanted is to play a game," I said

"Game? What game?" Momoko asked

"Well you know, since we will hang out a lot, we decided to put an excitement in our lives," Boomer said

"Is it just me? or you became more stupid? Momoko asked what game but your answer is 1000 light year far," Miyako said sarcastically

"Woahh Bubbles just burned you bro," Brick teased

"Anyways, the game's goal is we will make you fall for us and vice versa, first one to fall loses," I explained

"No thanks," the PPGZ said altogether, stood up at the same time with their hands on chest level

"Ehhh? You're no fun," Brick whined

"Ohh, too scared to take the risk? Girls really are weak," I sighed and smirked

"WE ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE!" Kaoru said, now that's more like it

"Kaoru!"

"What? It's not like we can fall for them, it's a hundred years early to fall for them you know?" Kaoru explained

"We accept it then," Miyako and Momoko sighed

"We'll make sure to win this," Boomer said then winked at Miyako

"Let the game begin!" We said altogether

* * *

Kaoru's POV

"So now, you see class, in two weeks we are having your Japan trip! And you all know your partners right?"

"Hai!"

"For this week, you are all going to focus on one thing, that is your project, and for the next week, you all have your free time but here in school only,"

"YES!" Everyone cheered

"Sensei! What is the project all about?"

"Ah yes! The dorms will be closed, because last night a boy nearly died because the chandelier broke, so you will be working on your houses ^^, the project is to make something useful for the classroom but, not using any batteries or electricity this project will be graded by all of your teachers! your time with them will be halfed, half for their lesson, and half for your planning. The grades that your teacher will give, will be directly go to your report cards, ^^ goodluck guys!"

"So what are we going to do?" Butch asked, really he's a slow thinker

"You do know that this isn't a project for learning, it's a project for the classroom's benefit,"

"Well yeah, but wouldn't it be great if we had the highest grade you know,"

"Oh Yeah guys! The project that will be picked will have free foods from the cafeteria for a whole month ^^"

"Alright! Let's do our best!" Me and Butch said

* * *

Butch's POV

We are at my house right now

"I'm home mom," I sighed

"Welcome home son! Ara? Is she your girlfriend?" Mom asked

I Blushed so hard "No! She's just my partner for the whole school year," "Please take care of my son ^^" Mom said while I was explaining

"A-ano, we're not in a relationship we're just partners," Kaoru explained. WHY MOM!? WHY WOULD YOU LISTEN TO HER BUT YOU WOULDN'T LISTEN TO ME

"Ahh so you're the girl that Butch's been talking about! You are he's dormmate right? ahh! Please do come in! Butch, you're in charge of dinner tonight!"

WHAT!? T_T This is why I want to stay in the dorms

I finished cooking so we had beef stew, and I made pudding in case mom would ask

"So how was it?" Mom asked

"It's delicious ^^" Kaoru smiled... I blushed again. WAIT, I WAS THE ONE WHO SHOULD MAKE HER FALL!

"Really? You see Butch really studied cooking, he would even bother me in the middle of the night to teach him just to imp-" I cut of my mom by putting food in her mouth

"It's delicious right mom?" I said sarcastically

Now, you see my mom is very childish -.-

"Hmph! You're so mean Butch-kun! I know you made pudding, bring out will you!" Mom said pushing me

I got the pudding and stop for a while

"Kaoru-san, please do take care of Butch, even as a friend. He shut his world from other girls and revolved it to us and to his friends. You're the first girl that he brought home^^ even just projects. Now BUTCH! I KNOW YOU'RE LISTENING!" Eep! I'm busted

"Mom,"

"Hmm it's delicious Butch! Now now, I'll give you the whole living room for your project ^^ NO PERVERT STUFFS BUTCH," Mom said then left with the pudding

"Why don't we start planning?" Kaoru asked

30 minutes of doing the blueprint and now we have finished it. We decided on making a robot. But we're still arguing about the gender

"It should be a girl Butch, you know girls are way better when it comes to household chores," Kaoru explained

"It's not a good reason Kaoru!"

"HEY HEY! WHAT ARE YOU TWO ARGUING AT!?" Mom said

"We are arguing about the robot's gender" We both said

"You two would make a great couple I MEAN why don't you do both? On the winter season, it's a boy and on summer season it's a girl,"

"Aunt/Mom you're great," Kaoru and I said. Aunt!?

"Aunt?" I asked in confusion

"I asked her to call me that, and she will call me mom soon~" Mom said and run away

"You're mom's awesome," she complimented

"She's childish. Anyways, since we're not using electricity, we'll just use solar power in summer, and wind energy in winter," I explained

"Then I'll go buy stuffs," she said then left right away..

"Onii-chan, who is the pretty onee-chan that came froom the door?" my little brother, Sui asked

"She's onii-chan's soon to be girlfriend," I replied

"Really?" Sui's eyes brightened

"Yup! So you should fight your cancer okay?"

"Hai!"

"Good, now you sleep into your bedroom okay?"

Sui went upstairs

It's been an hour and it started to rain. Did she even bring an umbrella with her?

"I'm back *huff* *huff*" Kaoru said

"What the f*ck? You're soaking wet!"

"I know it's obvious, tell me where your room is,"

"What why?"

"To change stupid,"

"Fine, upstairs turn right then you'll find a green door there,"

"thanks," she said then ran upstairs

After a few minutes she came down and woah woah woah

"What're you staring at?"

"W-w-what a-are y-you w-wearing?" Did I just stutter?

Who would've thought that she looks good on my shirt?

She smirked at me and stepping for to me

"Do you even have shorts inside?" I asked cause my shirt stops at her mid-thigh

"What if I tell you I don't?" She challenged me, I KNOW I AM A PERVERT BUT I AM NOT READY FOR COMMITMENT!

"You can't be serious!"

1 meter away and

"Pfft- stupid, I'm wearing cycling, 1 point for me?" she said and started unpacking the things she bought.

DID SHE JUST PULL A PRANK ON ME!?

1-0

* * *

 **Me: A LONG CHAPTER! FINALLY! ^^**

 **Kaoru: What did you just made me do!?**

 **Momoko: Kaoru's kawaii! ^/^**

 **Miyako: True!**

 **Boomer and Brick: That's okay bro! She outsmarted you!**

 **Butch: Why is the world so cruel!?**

 **Sui: Onii-chan! You're so noisy!**

 **Me: I'll have a few OC ^^ Sui's kawaii! He has the hair like Butch but his hair is like takaaki ^^ and he has eyes like Butch but it's blue~ Oh yeah! I'm so excited for Chapter 5!**

 **Kaoru: Don't tell me it's ButchxKaoru?**

 **Me: A-ah! To be fair, it's MomokoXBrick, MiyakoXBoomer, and KaoruXButch I SHALL LIVE! Ja ne! Review,follow, and favorite both story and author**


	4. Chapter 4: Games, Round 2 and 3

**Me:So hi! Help me guys! My story says it has 4 reviews but it only shows me 2 reviews, Help me :(**

 **Miyako: Help Ice-chan onegaii**

 **Momoko: So what's this chapter all about?**

 **Me: Oh! It's about the reds and the blues ^^ BTW Should I publish my other story right now?**

 **Momoko,Miyako,Brick and Boomer: WHAT!?**

 **Me: ^^" (sweat drops) Butch~~~ I'm Sorryyyy!**

 **Butch: No! You made me look like a fool!**

 **Me: Kaoru! Help me!**

 **Kaoru: I still don't forgive you for making me wear Butch's shirt!**

 **Me: But Kaoru! Atleast you had a point between your battle**

 **Kaoru: Oh yeah. (Whispers to Butch)**

 **Butch: ICE-CHAN I FORGIVE YOUUUUUUU!**

 **Me: (Sweat drops) I don't own PPGZ or RRBZ just the plot ^^**

* * *

Momoko's POV

Jeez, I'm only the top 3 in class! Kaoru's top 1! No wonder they're almost done with their project.

"Mo-mo-ko-san, what are we gonna do? Do you want to build a snowman?, It doesn't have to be a snowman" Brick sang Do you want to build a snowman.

"THAT'S IT!, We'll build a snowman that cleans the glass automatically," I explained

"Finally~ I'm so bored thinking ~.~"

"You buy the stuffs I'm going to list," I instructed then he left with the list.

45 minutes have pass and I finished the blueprint. I stretched my hands and yawn. What's taking Brick so long?

after 15 minutes, which technically waited for him for an hour

"It's about time you showed up," I said

"Well, thanks to you for adding a lot of snacks," he whined

"You actually bought it? Thank you" I said then smiled, I noticed that he blushed a little and an idea clicked on my mind

I walked to him slowly with an evil smirk playing on my face.

As I take a step forward, he also take a step backward.

The same process happens until he hit the wall. Just as planned. I cornered him, and man he's taller than me -.-

"Oii Momoko, what are you doing?" he asked nervously

I just smirked and I let my face get near to his, He closed his eyes and a blush played on his face,

I went for his ear and whispered, "1 point for me, it's a hundred years early for that to happen," I laughed and started to work on our project

1-0 babies

* * *

Miyako's POV

"Boomer, let's go to my house," I said

"Okay, since I know that I can't protest let's go then," Boomer said and we started to walk

When I got home Obaa-san is smiling wide at me

"I'm home obaa-san, oh if you don't mind Boomer is here to help for our project," I said

"I see nice and a gentleman young boy was brought home," Grandma said.

Ugh excuse me? Nice and gentleman? It doesn't suit Boomer at all

Boomer smiled at Grandma and we headed up stairs, I guided him to my room and... An idea came into my mind. I'm not that girl anymore.

"Boomer will you lock the door and don't make any sound?," I said and smirked to myself as I remove my jacket

"Mi-miyako?" Boomer said with hesitation but then locked the door.. My smirk grew wider

I was about to remove my top when Boomer said "Miyako I'M NOT READY FOR A COMMITMENT," I want to laugh so hard and was about to end this but,

"Shh! Obaa-san will hear you!" I said and ready to remove my top.. I glanced at Boomer whose face is tomato red and he closed his eyes.

I removed my top and went to him "It's a hundred year early to have a commitment with you Boomer," HA! DID YOU REALLY THINK I'D REMOVE MY TOP? XD I ALWAYS HAVE TWO TOPS JUST IN CASE

"And why did you lock the door? I meant Lock the front door when you leave and by means of don't make any sounds, Don't do anything that will disturb obaa-san" I said while chuckling

"You planned this didn't you?" He said as he pout

"To be honest I just had this idea when we came here in my room. I guess this makes 1-0," I said as I ready the materials

So we decided to make a Chip that uses human radiation, which is connected to the teachers table, in this case everyone who tried to cheat will get caught

"Miyako-san, Boomer-san let's have dinner," Grandma called out

"Let's go?" I said as I go out of my room

* * *

Boomer's POV

"Okay now that the project and free week is over, let's start grading your projects, and tomorrow, your Japan trip will start" Ms Keane explained

"Hai,"

After the grading Ms Keane was infront along with the other teachers.

"Minna-san good job! But, we have 1 pair had caught our interest and attention,"

"That is Kaoru-san and Butch's project," everyone clapped their hands for the both of them as they walk with their project

"So this will be our class helper, Kaoru-san, Butch-san will you explain this project of yours?"

"Okay, so this is Yuki our robot. We decided to call this robot Yuki since Yuki can be a girl's name or a boy's name," Butch explained as we lent our ears since this robot caught everyone's attention

"Yuki is a girl every summer and is a boy every winter since Butch and I can't agree to its gender," Kaoru sighed

"You know you didn't have to say that. Anyways Yuki consumes solar power on summer, and wind energy on winters."-Butch

"Yuki, does everyone's chores and every test, the teachers will put Yuki this chip to prevent anyone from cheating,"-Kaoru

Smart asses, it's like they put everyone's project in one robot. No wonder they had the teachers' attention.

"When Yuki spots someone cheating, they will automatically tell it to the teachers, and if you were caught two times your feet will be numb and so with your hands"-Butch

I raised my hand to ask a question. Think you can smart ass me?

"How is that even possible?" I asked

"It's hard to explain but why don't we give it a test?" Kaoru and Butch smirked at me.. Scarryyyy ~.~ I SHOULDN'T HAVE ASKED

The teachers activated Yuki and put on the chip.

"So Ms Keane. Why don't you seat on your teacher's table and watch our demonstration," Butch said and Ms Keane did what she was asked to do

"So Boomer, first you look on your right's paper then second you look on your left," Kaoru said and now all eyes were on me. They gave me a test paper, and the two test papers with answers are on my left and right

"Go," I looked on my right and a light came on Ms Keane's table

"It's amazing," Ms Keane said in awe, I looked what's in there and there's a picture of me looking at the paper on my right with the word cheating under my picture

"Second round please," Kaoru said

I looked on my left and suddenly my feet and hands won't move

"Can't move right?" Butch smirked at me

"It lasts up to 2 minutes," Kaoru smirked also

"How?" Everyone asked

"We used the project and free week for tests,"

"So Kaoru and Butch took this project seriously," Our math teacher said

"All for free food," Kaoru and Butch said together as their eyes sparkled.

I sweatdropped at their reason and the numbness of my hands and feet are gone

"As expected from the top 1 on both schools," The teachers clapped

Atleast tomorrow's Japan trip

* * *

 **Me: So how was it?**

 **Miyako: My dignity's crushed**

 **Momoko: 1 all for girls**

 **Butch &Kaoru: FREE FOOD!**

 **Me: (sweatdrops) So please do help me about the problem, wait for chapter 5, favorite and follow the story and author ^^ and lastly... Ladies and gentlemen please do the honors**

 **PPGZ &RRBZ: REVIEW~**


	5. Chapter 5: Freaky Japan Trip Part 1

**Me: CHAPTER 5!**

 **PPGZ &RRBZ: Can we see it?**

 **Me: *Hides chapter 5 and reviews* I-i lost it ^^"**

 **Kaoru: *snatches my chapter 5 and reviews* Got it**

 **...**

 **PPGZ &RRBZ: THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!**

 **Momoko: Let's check the reviews!**

 **...**

 **Kaoru: Butch Matsubara, Sweetlycute,** **SailorMewHeart1, Araruna Melody, *smiles* did you just say Butch and I are a cute couple?**

 **Me: Actually it's only Butch Matsubara and Araruna Melody ^^**

 **Butch: ATLEAST THEY REVIEWED KAORU ^^, I'll do the disclaimer now Ice-**

 **Momoko,Miyako,Brick and Boomer: Ice-chan doesn't own PPGZ or RRBZ, only the plot ^^v**

 **Butch: NO FAIR T3T**

* * *

Butch's POV

Ahhh~ Japan trip is starting, and here I am sitting beside my partner ^^ Kaoru-chaaaaan~

"Kaoru-ch-"

"Don't you dare add chan on my name," she said strictly

"Fiiiine~ where are we going first?"

"Osaka," she said then plugged her earphones

T3T I'm so bored.. Kaoru's in a bad mood. I lean on my seat comfortably until I hear Kaoru's voice

 _(Song: I don't really like you by Skye Sweetnam. I suggest you listen to it while reading the lyrics. IT'S ACTUALLY FOR BUTCH ^o^)_

 _I know what you're trying to do_

 _Make me fall for you  
_

 _Oh I, I want you to leave_

 _Leave me alone_

 _Everywhere I go_

 _You'll always be there_

 _Tried to give you hints to leave_

 _But it's like it came out the other ear_

 _I don't care what you do_

 _I don't care about you_

 _I don't care, get a clue_

 _'Cause I don't really like you_

 _I don't really like you_

 _You and your friends are dens_

 _You don't make any sense_

 _It's all at your expense_

 _'Cause I don't really like you_

 _I don't really like you_

 _Why have you done this to me_

 _You know_ _I'm busy_

 _Oh I, I've been nice so far_

 _But I can't take it anymore_

 _Time passes by_

 _And you wonder why_

 _I'm not gonna lie_

 _You mean nothing to me_

 _I don't care what you do_

 _I don't care about you_

 _I don't care, get a clue_

 _'Cause I don't really like you_

 _I don't really like you_

 _You and your friends are dens_

 _You don't make any sense_

 _It's all at your expense_

 _'Cause I don't really like you_

 _I don't really like you_

 _'Cause I don't really like you_

 _'Cause I don't really like you_

 _I don't really like you_

 _Time passes by_

 _And you wonder why_

 _I'm not gonna lie_

 _You mean nothing to me_

 _I don't care what you do_

 _I don't care what you do_

 _I don't care about you_

 _I don't care, get a clue_

 _'Cause I don't really like you_

 _I don't really like you_

 _You and your friends are dens_

 _You don't make any sense_

 _It's all at your expense_

 _'Cause I don't really like you_

 _I don't really like you_

Why do I have this feeling that this song was meant for me? ^^"

Few hours later, I felt really sleepy. I looked at Kaoru who's leaning on the window.. sleeping?

I tried to let her sleep on my shoulder but it seems that she's more comfortable on the window.. so I just leaned on her shoulder and sleep.

* * *

Boomer's POV

I took a picture of Butch, sleeping on Kaoru's shoulder, because Miyako asked me to take it since she's in the window part.

"Miyako-san, here." I gave her the picture with a perfect angle

She put on an evil smile on her face "Thank you Boomer-san. This is a perfect blackmail for Kaoru-chan." She said.

Scary ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ "A-ano Miyako-san.. when did you start becoming l-like that?" I asked

Her expression changed. I was about to tell her it's okay not to answer but she answered it anyways.

"Since the day I got my first heartbreak. Takaaki was arranged to another girl and he fell in love with her, that's why I decided to change a little with the help of Kaoru and Momoko," she explained and look out of the window

 _(Song: Tangled up in me by Skye Sweetnam (AGAIN I'M A HUGE FAN! XD) it is dedicated for Boomer XD)_

 _You wanna know more, more, more about me_

 _I'm the girl who's kick the Coke machine_

 _I'm the one that's honking at you_

 _'Cause I left late again_

 _Hey, Hey, Hey_

 _Could you see I want you by the way I push you away? Yeah_

 _Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today_

 _Mix the words up with the actions_

 _Do it all for your reaction_

 _Hey, hey, get tangled up in me_

 _You wanna know more, more, more about me_

 _Gotta know reverse psychology_

 _I'm the reason why you can't get to sleep_

 _I'm the girl you never get just quite what you see_

 _Hey, hey, hey_

 _Could you see I want you by the way I push you away? Yeah_

 _Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today_

 _Mix the words up with the actions_

 _Do it all for your reaction, yeah_

 _Hey, hey, get tangled up in me_

 _You think that you know me_

 _You think that I'm only_

 _When everything I do is only to get tangled up in you_

 _You wanna know more, more, more about me_

 _I'm the girl that's sweeping you off your feet_

 _Hey, hey, hey_

 _Could you see I want you by the way I push you away? Yeah_

 _Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today_

 _Mix the words up with the actions_

 _Do it all for your reaction, yeah_

 _Hey, hey, get tangled up in me_

And suddenly why do I feel like this song was dedicated for me? Miyako's singing it for me? Does she hate me? WAIT WHY DO I CARE? Ohh because I need to make her fall for me, right right... AND NOW I'M TALKING TO MYSELF! T.T

I looked at Miyako who's sleeping and her head's like head banging so I put an arm around her shoulder and let her lean on me. I rested my head on my hand and my hand's resting on the hand supporter and before i knew it, I'm already sleeping.

* * *

Brick's POV

"Oi Momoko, what are you doing?" I asked because Momoko is acting strangely

"Look at your best friend Boomer," Momoko said then suddenly a fast light appeared. Flash?

"Kawaii ^/^" Momoko said. I looked at the picture and O_O Boomer had an arm around his waist and his arm is around... MIYAKO'S SHOULDER!? NOW THAT'S MY BEST BUDDY! MAKING A MOVE :3

 _(Song: Hate (I don't really like you) by Plain White T's song dedicated for Brick ^o^)_

 _Love love, love love love love_

 _You were everything I wanted_

 _You were everything a girl could be_

 _Then you left me broken hearted_

 _Now you don't mean a thing to me_

 _All I wanted was your_

 _Love love, love love love love_

 _Hate is a strong word_

 _But I really, really, really don't like you_

 _Now that it's over_

 _I don't even know what I liked about you_

 _Brought you around and you just brought me down_

 _Hate is a strong word_

 _But I really, really, really don't like you_

 _I really don't like you_

 _Thought that everything was perfect_

 _Isn't that how it's supposed to be?_

 _Thought you thought that I was worth it_

 _Now I think a little differently_

 _All I wanted was your_

 _Love love, love love love love_

 _Hate is a strong word_

 _But I really, really, really don't like you_

 _Now that it's over_

 _I don't even know what I liked about you_

 _Brought you around and you just brought me down_

 _Hate is a strong word_

 _But I really, really, really don't like you_

 _Now that it's over you can't hurt me_

 _Now that it's over you can't bring me down_

 _Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh oh_

 _Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh oh_

 _All I wanted was your_

 _Love love, love love love love_

 _Hate is a strong word_

 _But I really, really, really don't like you_

 _Now that it's over_

 _I don't even know what I liked about you_

 _Brought you around and you just brought me down_

 _Hate is a strong word_

 _But I really, really, really don't like you_

 _(Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh oh)_

 _I really don't like you_

 _(Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh oh)_

 _I really don't like you_

 _(Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh oh)_

 _I really don't like you_

 _(Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh oh)_

After she sang that, why do I get the feeling that she will hate me soon? Rather, does she hate me now? o.o

I should take that thing off of my head T~T I felt something bumped my shoulder and.. Momoko's head?

I just let her sleep on my shoulder until... SHE IS CLINGING ON MY HAND! *sigh* No choice then ^^ I just rested my head on top of Momoko's head and let my self fall in a deep sleep (LOVE XD)

* * *

Kaoru's POV

Ahhh! That was a good sleep! ^^, something's heavy on my arm.. BUTCH!? SLEEPING COMFORTABLY ON MY ARM!?

I was about to wake him up but I decided not to, don't want to be guilty to ruin his good sleep

It's already 6:00 p.m JUST HOW FAR OSAKA IS!?

"You're awake," i dully said

"Why didn't you wake me up?" He said sleepily

"You're too comfortable so I thought to wait until you wake up," I said feeling the numbness of my arm

I looked at Miyako and Boomer who's blushing so hard o.O what in the world happened!?

"Okay, we're here! You have 1 hour for touring, be sure to be with your partner! then go straight to your cabin and enjoy!" Ms Keane said while we go down from the bus.

So Butch handcuffed me with him so I wouldn't get "lost". Well, I didn't get lost... BUT WE ARE LOST!

"Butch, we're lost aren't we?"

"Yes (_ _)" he said gloomily

I saw a lady there arranging flowers so I dragged Butch

"Excuse me," I called out. The lady turn around and WHAT-A-WEIRD-LOOKING-OLD-LADY

"yes may I help you?"

"We're kinda lost _because of a certain guy._ We were wondering if you could tell us how to go to the Summer Ville."

"Ah yes" she said then gave us a map.

On the way, Butch and I accidentally bump into each other. Just wow!

"Ouch" we both said, then while we're rubbing the pain. We have finally reached Summer Ville.

"Ah! Butch-kun! Kaoru-chan! Where have you been?" Miyako said and you can see a hint of worry

"We got lost," Butch said

"Why are you handcuffed?" Boomer said with his cat face :3

"Ask Butch," I said

"She might get lost so I handcuffed her with me," Butch said

"Which he made us lost, anyways, we saw a weird looking old lady and suddenly we bumped to each other," I said

"Really? Us too!," Miyako said

"Old lady? We saw that too then we bumped to each other," Brick butted in

"Now that you have mentioned it, I read things about Osaka. It says when you saw a weird looking old lady, you'll bump into each other. Most targets are couples/Boy and girl. And then at midnight your bodies and souls will switch," Boomer said

"Creepy," We all shivered

"Let's go to our cabins, Ja!" We all waved good bye

"I'm tired because of travelling, I'll sleep first, Oyasumi (Good night)," Butch said

"Oyasumi," I answered back.

This cabin sure is great, small in the outside, big in the inside. I toured around and WOAH! THEY EVEN HAVE A JACUZZI! But too tired to explore more, so I'll just sleep first.

* * *

Ice's POV (THAT'S ME XD)

And in the morning instead of bird's chirping that you shall hear

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a loud scream coming from 3 cabins,

* * *

 **Me: AND HERE IS CHAPTER 5! XD Chapter 6 is another chapter you shall wait**

 **Kaoru: And why am I handcuffed with him?**

 **Me: You did enjoy it anyways :3 don't deny it,**

 **Butch: Honto? You enjoyed it?**

 **Miyako: Chapter 6!**

 **Boomer: What's with chapter 6 anyways?**

 **Me: Ah there's plenty of words there, and if there's plenty of words, then millions of letters are there! ^^**

 **Boomer: That's not what I meant (sweat drops)**

 **Brick: I saw Ice-chan's work for Chapter 6**

 **Momoko: WHAT HAPPENED THERE!?**

 **Brick: All I can see is weird chapter such as"My youth, my youth is yours," and "I found a girl who's in love with a girl,"**

 **Me: That's not chapter 6 *sweat drops* THAT'S MY LYRIC BOOK! JA NE! HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**


	6. Chapter 6: Freaky Japan Trip Part 2

**Me: Hi! Missed me?**

 **PPGZ &RRBZ: YES!**

 **Me: Yeah right -.- Don't fool me, we just hanged out in Rivals ya' know?**

 **Momoko: Oh yeaaah**

 **Me: BTW! Thank you Butch Matsubara and sweetlycute and also Rosey Soldier ^^ for reviewing, ohoh! Freaky Friday XD I watch that movie 432 times last year XD I wonder where's Araruna Melody and SailorMewHeart1, I haven't seen their reviews for a while.**

 **Miyako: so, how are you and Hiroshi in real life? :3**

 **Me: Puh-lease, we don't have that "thing" anymore, in fact we're best frenemies ^^ Still, he doesn't let me hang out with other dudes, but! Since he's just a frenemy, I DON'T FOLLOW HIS RULES!**

 **Brick: Sounds like Kaoru and Butch's relationship**

 **Boomer: Agreed**

 **Kaoru and Butch: I HEARD THAT!**

 **Me: So after this chapter, I was thinking that the following chapters will focus on Momoko and Brick's Love Story, then Miyako and Boomer's love story, and then Kaoru and Butch! (SAVE THE BEST FOR LAST!) Can someone do the disclaimer?**

 **Hiroshi: Ice doesn't own any of the PPGZ characters**

 **Me: WHEN DID HIROSHI ENTER!?**

 **Hiroshi: Since the day you loved me ^^.**

 **Me: That never happened**

* * *

Miyako's POV

OMG! THIS IS NOT HAPPENING! THERE'S 2 MIYAKOS! OMG!

"Miyako, there's no two of you, it's just that we switched bodies," Boomer said trying to keep his cool

Is he a mind reader or what?

"I'm not a mind reader, it's just that your reaction is painted on your face,"

HE IS DEFINITELY A MIND READER! AND HOW COME HE'S SO COOL ABOUT THIS SITUATION

"I told you I'm not a mind reader! And I'm cool about this situation because nothing will happen if we panic,"

Hmm, still a mind reader "Are you sure because nothing will happen if we panic? Or you just want to wear skirts, just like what you did when we were young,"

He blushed madly, "Hey! Don't bring up the past, I'll just study this incident, so we could be back in our original bodies," he said

"You done with your flirting session?" Momoko asked...? Ehhh?

"Just like the both of you we switched bodies," Brick (Momoko) said

"OMG! WHY ARE THERE SO MANY MIND READERS!?" I whined

"Boomer whining is a cute thing," Kaoru...? said!?

"We switched," Butch (Kaoru) said...

"I actually thought Kaoru's appreciating cute things," Boomer said.

* * *

Ice's POV (HELLO AGAIN! This is not an author's POV, it's like Ice is an extra character, I'll type Author's POV if I'll narrate the story)

I'm here above the clouds, floating, yes floating not flying!

"Let me guess, you didn't include me in your introduction again didn't you?" a guy named Hiroshi, said

"You don't have an important role so get lost!," I exclaimed

"Iceeeeeeeeee let me join your fun! I won't stop pestering you until you give in! Or..." he said then started floating towards me

"you could just give me one night and I'll get lost," he said in husky voice, and cornered me in the near building

"Fine you can join me," HELL NO! I WILL NEVER EVER EVER GIVE YOU THE NIGHT YOU WANT!

"aww, I thought you're going to give the night I've always dreamed about," he pouted... so cuteee ^/^ I MEAN SO EWWWW!

"Jeez, you know this story's not about us, well there's no "us", so will you please let me focus?" I stated

"Fine!" he said still pouting

As I was saying, the six, started doing their Japan Trip activities, pretending that nothing happened to them...

"Hey readers! Did you know that Ice did that body switching to them?" tsk, damn Hiroshi!

"Hiroshi! You spoiled the fun! Even if it's the prophecy's fault it looks so amusing" I pouted

"Don't pout, it's tempting me," he said warningly

I quickly take back my pout and started to float down,

"You coming or what?" I asked him and started to transform into my human form and so is Hiroshi

We approached the PPGZ and the RRBZ

"hi! I am Hiroshi Miyamoto and this is Ice Kushinada," Hiroshi said and I waved

"Hi Hiroshi and Ice! I'm Mi- Boomer," Boomer (Miyako) introduced

"No worries, we both know that you switched bodies," Hiroshi said

"How?" Kaoru (Butch) asked

"Been there, done that" I said playing my cool

"Really? Then you could tell us how to undo this?" Brick (Momoko) sparkled her... his? (WHATEVER) face

"Well there are two ways, the easy one and the hard one," Hiroshi explained... looks like he's getting into my flow

"I'm going for the hard one, I'm thinking that the easy one is the hard one," Butch (Kaoru)... damn she's smart

"Well the hard one is, (THINK THINK ICE! THINK OF A WAY THAT THEY'LL CHOOSE THE EASY ONE!) the impossible one, but if you insist! Well okay, you'll have to act, whatever the personality of the body you're in for a month!" I said, OF COURSE THAT'S NOT TRUE! I CAN JUST UNDO THE MAGIC XD

"And, let's go for the easy one," Momoko (Brick said) Ohohohohoho, Sorry guys but I'm just playing with ya'

I looked at Hiroshi and smirked at him and it seems that he got it, "At 12 midnight, you are going to kiss with the person you've exchanged with under the full moonlight." Hiroshi playfully said. Dude you're so obvious

"Really? What did you two do?" Miyako (Boomer) asked... geez HIROSHI I'M COUNTING ON YOUR ANSWER

"Of course we kissed at 12 midnight," Hiroshi said happily.. AND THAT NEVER HAPPENED

"How will you know if it's full moon tonight?" Boomer (Miyako) asked

"Haven't you heard that this happens only in full moon?" I asked acting shocked

"Prove it, prove it that you kissed. It's not a big deal anymore right? Since you two kissed already," Butch (Kaoru) smirked, DAMN YOU WOMAN! NOW I'M GONNA WASTE MY FIRST KISS!

I turned my face to Hiroshi, and that bastard is wearing a happy grin. "It's not a big deal anymore since we are a thing now, right love?" He said wiggling his eyebrow

"Y-yeah love" Remind me to kill this bastard! Hiroshi leaned down, (since he's taller than me) and our lips brushed to each other... then he pushed his head more so... SAYONARA, FIRST KISS! I WILL HAVE MY PAYBACK ON YOU KAORU MATSUBARA

I break the kiss and smiled at them, blushing a little

"Ice-chan's kawaii! She's blushing" Brick (Momoko) squealed

"You know it looks kinda weird that Brick's squealing," Kaoru (Butch) snickered

I checked my watch and it's 2 pm "So do you guys have activities today?" I asked

"Nope," Miyako (Boomer) said making a pop

"Let's kill some time shall we?" Momoko (Brick) asked as he led us to their cabin

"What do we do?" I asked sounding bored

"How 'bout you guys practice kissing each other?" Hiroshi asked, and I chuckle, having Hiroshi here is useful ey?

"How 'bout I kill ya'?" Butch (Kaoru) said

"Spin the bottle ?" Boomer (Miyako) suggested

"NO!" All of us said "no" in unison

"Hot spring?" Kaoru (Butch) suggested with a smirk... I have a bad feeling 'bout this

"Yes!" ,"No!" oh, so I was the only one who said no, how great

"Ice-chan?" They said while giving me a puppy face. That ain't working on me, Fact about Ice: I HATE DOGS, RATHER I HATE ANIMALS ONLY BEARS, PANDAS AND RABBITS!

"Don't give me a puppy look, it's disgusting. Second, the boys have something on their minds ya' know" I explained

"Awwww, Ice-koi don't spoil the fun," Hiroshi whined (A/N: Koi is like my love or something you get the idea XD)

"Okay okay fine, don't call me koi!" I yelled

"Yey! Off to the hot springs" They celebrated.

~Hot Springs~

"So how do we do this.. uhm should we go to the men's with Ice? or... should we go to the women's? or... we go to the men's with Hiroshi?" Boomer (Miyako) asked. I flushed, my face is bright red now. I mean if I went to the men's I WOULD SEE THE MEN'S BODY AND THEIR PROPERTY... If I went to the women's bath the boys will see me... naked ~.~

"ICE IS COMING WITH US IN THE WOMEN'S BATH! JA!" Momoko (Brick), Miyako (Boomer), and Kaoru (Butch) dragged me to the women's bath

"I'M TELLING YOU THREE I'LL GO IN BEFORE YOU OKAY! OR ELSE I'LL BEAT YOU UP TILL YOU'RE ALL DEAD" I said them warningly

"Aye aye Captain Ice!" they said and did the hand salute and turn around as I went to the hot spring, letting my towel go as I felt the warm water on my body.

"Okay you can go in now," I said calmly

They all went in and relaxed their bodies... well the girls' bodies

"Butch, why did you ask to go to the hot springs? I know you have reasons" I said

"Hmm, you're a great observer Ice-chan,"

"I'm not that great, I don't even know what he's thinking" I said sadly

"So you love him"- Kaoru (butch)

"I DON'T LOVE HIROSHI!" O/O whoops, wrong move -/-

"Figures,"-Miyako (Boomer)

"What if we tell you that he likes someone?"-Momoko (brick)

"Is that someone likes him back?"

"Yes" they all said in unison

"then I'll be the happiest" I said, as I lean on the rock, and pushed my body lower

"Why? You'll not fight for him?"-Miyako (boomer)

"Nope, I want to give up, I'll lose eventually"

"Why? You'll just give up without having a fight? Are you a coward? How will you know that you'll lose if you didn't even fight?"-Momoko (Brick)

"Why would I even fight for him? To ruin their happiness? To change my fate? Or maybe to be a test of their love? I'm not that desperate! That's what people who's having a one-sided love. They will sacrifice their happiness for the one they love. _Sometimes you just gotta surrender before a fight will start, in order to protect the one you love's happiness and to protect yourself, (A quote from the author)_ " I said as I let myself cry

Silence surrounded us

"I'll wait for you in the lobby," I said and they turned around so I could change quickly.

~Men's bath~ (This is the time where Ice and the others are talking about Hiroshi)

Hiroshi's POV

Ahhh Hot springs are the best

"So Hiroshi, do you like someone?" Boomer (Miyako) asked

"Nope, But I do love someone," I said imagining her face

"Ice?" Brick (Momoko) asked

"Yep, seems that she doesn't believe me,"

"How would she believe you if you don't take it seriously?" Butch (Kaoru) said in a serious tone

"Maybe because I don't want to be rejected?" I said in an unsure tone

"Man up dude,"-Butch (kaoru)

"Yeah, man up. If you truly love her then you'll accept her answer,"-Boomer (Miyako)

"You're right! I'll wait for you guys at the lobby ja!"

"Kyaa! Hiroshi! TELL US IF YOU'LL GO OUT OF THE WATER! I DID NOT SEE THAT!"-Brick (Momoko)

I didn't mind them as I change quickly to meet them up in the lobby.

~Hot Springs' lobby~

How lucky am I? ^o^ Ice is there!

"Ice," I called out her name. She flinched but didn't look at me.

"Ice, do you have a map?" I smiled when she looked at my direction

"Why?"

"So I could know the way to your heart"

She smiled a little when… "Too cheesy dude!" Kaoru (Butch teased) seriously?

"Iceeeee! I'm so sorry it's Butch's fault for making me follow the script! T3T" Momoko (Brick) whined

"Script? what script?" Ice asked

"Nothing bye!" Kaoru (Butch) dragged them out

I was about to speak when Ice held my hand

"Let's go?" She smiled and we left. HHWW (HOLDING HANDS WHILE WALKING)

~Summer Ville~

Butch (Kaoru)'s POV

Ahhh it's almost 12 midnight

"So you guys ready?" Ice asked

"Yes"

"In 3…2…..1 GO!"

I kissed….. Butch OKAY THIS IS SO DISGUSTING! T.T

"Ahhhhh Finally!" Momoko stretched out her arms

"Yeah we're back to normal,"

I looked at my body when…. "We didn't switched," Butch and I said together

"WHAT!?" They all said.

"That's odd," Ice said and started chattering things

 _"Mìngyùn de jiǎgǔwén, zhǎnshì yīxià zìjǐ zài wǒ shēnshang, wǒ Ice Kushinada, cǐ Oracle zhàohuàn nǐ de shǒuhù zhě(Oracle of fate, show yourself upon me, I Kushinada, the keeper of this oracle summon you.)"_

Ice's POV

OMG! MY MAGIC DIDN'T WORK ON KAORU AND BUTCH O.O

"

* * *

Mìngyùn _de jiǎgǔwén, zhǎnshì yīxià zìjǐ zài wǒ shēnshang, wǒ Ice Kushinada, cǐ Oracle zhàohuàn nǐ de shǒuhù zhě (Oracle of fate, show yourself upon me, I Ice Kushinada, the keeper of this oracle summon you.)"_

"Guys I have a confession to make. I did this to you. I switched your bodies because that's what the prophecy stated"

 _"Mìngyùn de jiǎgǔwén, shǐ wǒ zài nàlǐ de yùyán gěile qí 50 cì de zhāngjié. 50 Cì yīng jiě kāi. (Oracle of fate, lead me to the chapter where the prophecy has given its 50th order. The 50th order shall be untied.)"_

The oracle opened where I need answers

 _"50th order has been released. Ice Kushinada, known as the oracle keeper, was chosen to fulfill this task. 3 pairs will be switched. At 12 midnight, 3 pairs will have its  
lip contact. 2 pairs shall succeed and 1 shall fail. This pairs that was chosen are bound to be tied in by fate. However, the 3 pairs shall toughen up their wisdom and  
mental strength. Thus, the men who were chosen by fate shall toughen up their wisdom and the ladies who were chosen by fate shall toughen up their mental  
strength. The pair who fail shall chatter these words _两颗心的命运必然会被命运绑。我们谁接受我们的命运是注定被命运绑 _. It is accompanied by Ice Kushinada and  
Hiroshi Miyamoto."_ "Wooooow, to be accompanied by Ice Kushinada and Hiroshi Miyamoto. Great! More extra task," I said sarcastically "Anyways how to read these words? Rather Chinese characters," Butch asked "Okay so it goes like this Liǎng kē xīn de mìngyùn bìrán huì bèi mìngyùn bǎng.Wǒmen shuí jiēshòu wǒmen de mìngyùn shì zhùdìng bèi mìngyùn bǎng" Hiroshi instructed It seems that they got it already so they started chattering these words. WITHOUT KNOWING THE MEANING! "Liǎng kē xīn de mìngyùn bìrán huì bèi mìngyùn bǎng. Wǒmen shuí jiēshòu wǒmen de mìngyùn shì zhùdìng bèi mìngyùn bǎng" Light surround Butch and Kaoru…. "FINALLY!" they both screamed "Anyways, what's the meaning of these words?" Kaoru asked. OMG OMG DON'T ASK "ASK HIM/HER" Hiroshi and I said it together "Seriously?" "I don't know, hehehe byeeeee!" I pulled Hiroshi as we run away from them. Good luck Kaoru and Butch… Enjoy your fate written by the prophecy

 _Liǎng kē xīn de mìngyùn bìrán huì bèi mìngyùn bǎng. Wǒmen shuí jiēshòu wǒmen de mìngyùn shì zhùdìng bèi mìngyùn bǎng_

 _ **two hearts' fate are bound to be tied by destiny. We who accept that our fates are bound to be tied by destiny**  
_

* * *

 **Me: Soooo Sorry! SUPER DUPER ULTRA MEGA LATE UPDATE T3T Hehehehe**

 **Kaoru: Oh! You shouldn't have updated if this chapter will end like this**

 **Me: I ain't taking to you, and are you sassing me? And if I didn't update you're stuck in Butch's body :3 wait wait You want to stuck in his body :3**

 **Kaoru: No I don't! *Covers my mouth***

 **Me: Mmmmmmhppph! mhppphm! (MIYAKOOOO CALL BUTCH!)**

 **Miyako: Butch! Kaoru says She loves you and she wants to stay in your body forever! Peace out!**

 **Butch: ehhhh honto?**

 **Momoko, Brick and Boomer: This will take a long while to stop them. See you soon!**


End file.
